


Tis so cold in my tent...

by VTethras



Series: Morrigan/Lovias Surana [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tent Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras
Summary: Lovias Surana has been invited to join Morrigan in her tent. Is this just one night stand or are there feelings yet to be awakened?





	Tis so cold in my tent...

"Tis so cold in my tent all alone ... " Morrigan said to me after we had put up camp after our visit in Lothering. Her voice was filled with lust and her eyes even so. "We can't have it like that" I replied with a small smile while her body got closer to mine, her fingers danced on my arms as she smirked. "What ever shall we do to keep the warm up, in that small cold tent?"

"I'm sure we can think of something" I grinned and followed her into the small tent. The tent was indeed small. It was only suited for one person while mine, Alistair's, Sten's and Leliana's were fit for two people. I did not complain, however. We were around the same height and both of us very slender. It would be an issue however if I were human, they tend to be more taller and muscular than we elves are.

 Inside the tent she went wild like an animal, she kissed me roughly and her hands had an firm grip of my hair and body. It was safe to say this was not her first time having sex. Nor the first time for me, either. In the circle we were taught not to be romantically involved, but sex was not forbidden. I do admit I fell in love once, with a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Sadly, she did not pass her harrowing. Too weak, they said. Morrigan pushed me down to the ground and straddled on top of me. She released herself from her red, dirty cowl and all her jewerly and placed them carefully on the ground as far away from us as possible. Morrigan treated her jewerly like it was Andraste's sacred ashes. Though she would **_never_ ** treat the _real_ ashes like that.

 "Tis the only necklaces I have" she said. "I got them when I was only a child." She shook her head. "No time for sentimentality now" Morrigan bent down and kissed me and started to release me from my robes. It didn't take long until we were both in our underwear and our bodie's were pressed together like magnets. I flipped her so I was on top of her and held her wrists above her head. "Getting ahead of yourself, I see?" Morrigan grinned and bit her underlip. "Maybe I am" I replied. "May I proceed with releasing you from your unnecessary clothing?" She chuckled and her eyes were filled with sexual desire. "Please do, my grey warden."

 With my magic I covered her wrists with dirt. Her breasts were not the biggest one I've seen, but I could tell she were proud of them. I removed her bra and I found myself within mere seconds licking and squeezing her breasts. Morrigan let out a few moans, her back arched a little and I saw she had the desire to move her arms. "Schh... Don't move" I said and kissed her roughly to silence her. Morrigan obeyed me, I was her master after all. When she had calmed down, I kissed her stomach as I went further down to her sex. Her undergarments were completely soaked. "My my... so eager?" I snickered while removing her clothing. She spreaded her legs and gave me a look. "Tis hard not to be eager when you please me like you do." She grinned. I kissed her thighs and worked myself into her sex. Eventually she got tired of my teasing her and snarked at me to start already. "If you are going to be all snarky Morrigan, I might not want to do it anymore." I said with a small grin. I began sitting up and turned to leave.

 "No-! Don't go!" She said and released herself from the magical dirt. She sat up and took my hand. Morrigan almost looked... sad. Sad and disappointed. I grinned at her. "I like it when you are begging like a good little girl." I pushed her down again and I lied down on my stomach to bury myself between her legs. "Don't be such an... idiot! A man does not leave a woman unfinished-!" She spat out when I pushed her down but her words turned into heaving breaths when my lips finally touched her vaginal lips. My face got soaked in her juice as I buried my mouth in her and let my tongue please her clit.

 It was a bit difficult not to get one of her hairs in my mouth. I did not complain though, doing this at all was a pleasure. She moaned and when I looked up I could see she touched herself on her breasts. She squeezed them, pinched the nipples and bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. I could feel how her hips started to move in a rolling motion and her heavy breathing began to say my name. The moans turned louder and louder for each second. I noticed Morrigan was not afriad of getting caught or letting them be aware she was getting plowed by the elven grey warden. That thought made me grin, it made me really excited.

 " _Blasted damned_ -" Morrigan breathed and I could feel she was close. She squealed and her entire body twitched as she cursed. I bet Morrigan could set the whole tent on fire if she wasn't careful enough. It took me a few more licks until she came all over me. Morrigan panted and chipped for air as she tried to recover from her massive orgasm. "Oh my, I knew you were good." She grinned at me while I crawled up to her and began to kiss her neck. "Let's see if the legends of the grey warden endurance are true after all..."

 The.. _what_? I gave her a look, but she ignored it. To not make it awkward I slided inside her with a few groans and Morrigan added some pleasurable moans of her own. I began slowly to move inside her, looking for signs of discomfort. Finding none, I began move faster, rougher and harder. Her legs placed themselves on my back, allowing me to move deeper insie her. Morrigan also begain clawing my back, sucking and biting my skin. I did not mind getting my skin abused by the witch. I actually **_loved_ ** it. The pain excited me so much I began thrusting harder than before. "Oh you _beast_!" She cried. Usually at this point my orgasm would hit me, but weirdly enough I did not feel even close to my release. This was probably what she meant by the grey warden endurance. Thinking about it made me grin to myself. We switched positions so she was standing on all four with me standing up, holding her long hair with a hard, firm grip as I plowed her. Morrigan begged me to spank her hard and gave me and wild, craving look. I did as she asked, and she yelled in pleasure. This time really loud.

 "Uhmm... could you tone it down a little?" A voice said.

It was Alistair.

"What is it?" Morrigan snarked. "Leave!"

"I can't sleep." Alistair whined. "I can hear you from over _there_. And I'm going to get even more nightmares now. Isn't it enough that I'm dreaming of the arch demon **every** single night?"

I politely told Alistair to leave and promised him we'd keep it more quiet from now on, I also offered him a chance to join us, which Morrigan did _not_ approve of. She cursed his name and wished she could turn him into a toad and cook him in a stew. Alistair quickly ran away when I just mentioned it. It made me chuckle so much. "Shut it! Or you'll also turn into a toad!" She hissed.

 I have never layed with a man before. Nothing I'd like to do, but hearing Alistair's reaction was priceless. To make it up for her, I stimulated her clit again while thrusting in her again. Making her come a second time. Her juice dripped all over my fingers and I could feel how her second orgasm mage her legs tremble and her arms weak. Me myself I could feel myself getting close, which I told her and she offered to take me in her mouth. I gladly accepted her offer and her long tongue teased me like it was _madness_. "Sweet Maker" I breathed. Morrigan took me in her mouth. Almost all of me. She could feel I was close. Morrigan used her hands and smirked at me while telling me how good I tasted. When Morrigan licked my tip, I came all over her. Her eyemakeup looked ruined and the lipstick was stained over Morrigan's cheeks. It didn't seem to bother her, though.

 "My my.... grey wardens sure do have more endurance. I suspect 'tis either the taint or that grey wardens are so naturally... healthy. I like to think 'tis a bit of... both.." She grinned and let her fingers dance over my chest as she laid down next to me. "Maybe it's both" I replied with a grin.  
  
We laid down together on her bed for a few minutes, letting our minds and bodies rest while holding each other close in our arms. I wish it could be like this forever. Having her close was like a dream come true. Morrigan probably just saw me as friend with benefits while I... Wanted to spend more time with her than just this..  
  
"What happens next?" I finally asked. "Are we just going to leave it like this or are we going to do this again another time?"

  
Morrigan looked at me. She looked surprised. The woman probably did not expect me to utter those words, or even feel the desire to be with her again. She had probably never felt that way before. To feel needed and cared for. "That is ... entierly up to you. I am fine with just leaving it like this." Morrigan explained and let her hand travel to my chest, stroking it. 

 "But..." I begain. I don't want to end it like this. Never. Not with her. This woman was special. I've never met anyone like her before. There's something about her that makes me so.. attached to her. "What do _you_ want?" I finally asked her. 

 The witch gave me a glare. "What **_I_   **want? What I want is irrelevant!" I could hear a lot of doubt in her voice. She was conflicted, I could notice. Morrigan began to get dressed and wanted me to do the same. "One does not have time for love when there's a blight at the horizon!"

 

"Love?"

 

Morrigan's cheeks heated. She was not meant to utter those words. She threw my robes at me and ordered me to leave. I did as she commanded. I lelt her tent almost fully dressed and I began walking back to mine. Leliana was still up, she was fidgeting on the lute I got her from Bodahn. She looked... quite sad. I did not dare to ask her why, it was probably better to leave her alone. My mind was fixed on Morrigan. I could not comfort her now even if I'd wanted to. And it'd probably be awkward to comfort her after spending my night with the witch. She watched every step I took as I passed her. Her eyes were ice cold. Did she disapprove of me laying with Morrigan? Or was she jealous?   
  
I crawled in to my tent and under the blanket. Was this love I felt? I've.... I've never been in love with someone before. It was hard to... know for certain. I wonder if she.. loves me. I know that Morrigan never shows her true feelings. I know she wants to, but she doesn't dare to. One day I hope she will. I hope she will accept me to be by her side. Maybe not forever, but for the time being. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My english and my writing is slightly rusty, so sorry for that. cx


End file.
